


Flower Tea

by rukatsukinagatan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, He's a, Lyric fic, M/M, a TEAcher - Freeform, hahaaaa, hajime sensei teaches tea, hiro wants to show aira what he's learned, tea-cher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukatsukinagatan/pseuds/rukatsukinagatan
Summary: I'll give you a cup of flower teaI warmed the waterI'll float some pretty petals, dried in the warm sunI want to tell you that I’ve loved you for a long timeMy heart on the white mugTake my flower
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Shiratori Aira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Flower Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the song "Flower Tea" by Oh My Girl, a soft bop that warms me up and made me wanna write something heheee

_I'll give you a cup of flower tea  
I warmed the water  
I'll float some pretty petals, dried in the warm sun  
I want to tell you that I’ve loved you for a long time  
My heart on the white mug  
Take my flower_

“You haven’t heard of it before?” Hajime asked, gently inspecting the petals on the table with his fingers. 

“No,” Hiiro said, “I’ve only ever had very plain tea, I would never think to put flower petals in it…”

“It adds a slight flavor is all, and it looks really pretty,” Hajime said, “The president has clear glass tea cups, and he’s good at making it look really pretty.” 

Hiiro watched as Hajime arranged the petals and buds in the tea cup, before pouring the hot, herbal tea over them. Hiiro watched, fascinated by the petals floating to the tops, the buds slowly opening. 

Hajime set the pot down, giggling when he saw how intrigued Hiiro looked, “Isn’t it nice?”

“Very much so!” Hiiro smiled, “It smells very nice, I’m sure the flavor is too.”

“It is, very soft and, well, floral,” Hajime said, pouring out tea for the both of them, “I love showing people floral tea, it’s not something you get to drink everyday.”

“Is that so?” Hiiro asked, taking a sip, “When do you get to drink it then?”

“Ah, well it’s just that most people don’t want to go through the trouble of preparing it, since it’s a little more involved than just boiling water and using a tea bag,” Hajime said, “But it’s nice to make if you want to relax. It’s pretty romantic too, It’d be nice to confess your feelings over a cup too~”

“Confessing your feelings…” Hiiro said, looking at the tea, noting the hint of pink mixing with the light brown, “Ah, this is romantic, right? Flowers and such...”

“They can be,” Hajime said, chuckling, “Are you interested in that kind of thing?”

“Lately, I’ve realized I’m not good with emotions, maybe because I’m not used to the customs here. I’ve been trying to learn, I suppose…”

Hajime chuckled, and the two of them continued their conversation over the gentle tea. Hiiro was never much of a tea person, nor was he a romantic, but what Hajime said caused his mind to wander. 

_‘Would Aira like flower tea too?’_

~~~

Hiiro gently opened the bag of rose buds Hajime gave him, the sweet smell helping to put him at ease. It wasn’t like Hiiro to get so nervous, but lately he’s learned a lot of new traditions and customs of the city, of the outside world in general. He told Aira he had wanted to try something, and he wanted to get it right. 

He and Aira were already together, it wouldn’t need to be a confession like Hajime was talking about. Admittedly, Aira had complained a few times that Hiiro wasn’t romantic enough, that sometimes he felt like he couldn’t understand how Aira felt. It was frustrating, and he needed to show Aira that he was listening. 

“Hiro-kun!” Hiiro’s attention was caught by Aira entering the garden, waving as he approached the table. He surveyed the arrangement, raising an eyebrow, “Are you making tea today?”

“Ah, yes!” Hiiro said, “Please, sit! It’s something a classmate showed me that I wanted to try, it made me think of you.”

“Of me?” Aira asked, “Ah, if it’s tea, it’s probably Shino-senpai, right?”

Hiiro nodded, placing the flowers at the bottom of the clear tea pot (Hajime having been kind enough to get permission from tea club to let Hiiro use it for an afternoon). 

Aira watched quietly, facinated by how careful Hiiro was handling everything. _‘He’s definitely copying Shino-senpai… It’s cute.’_ He smiled, watching Hiiro take the warm pot and slowly pouring tea on top of the flowers. 

“Oh, it’s flower tea?” Aira asked. Hiiro nodded, watching the petals rise, “I’ve never had real flower tea. Rose flavored stuff I guess, but with real flowers?”

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” Hiiro asked. 

“Yeah,” Aira nodded, “I never took you as someone who liked pretty things, Hiro-kun…”

Hiiro cocked his head a little, seeming genuinely confused, “I like Aira though?”

Aira was glad he still hadn’t been served any tea, as he definitely would have choked on it, “J-Jeez! You say the most embarrassing things so easily. Besides, you can’t compare something like tea with flowers in it to me, that’s… Shino-senpai is pretty like that, but I’m not sure it suits me.”

“Of course it does,” Hiiro said, pouring a cup, “Didn’t I tell you? It made me think of you. It feels romantic, and I really wanted to share some with you…” Hiiro shrugged, taking a sip.

Aira shook his head, “You’re just weird, Hiro-kun. But I’m sure the tea tastes nice,” He said, taking a sip. He smiled, “Ah, it’s really good!”

“I’m glad you like it!” Hiiro said. 

“Um, like I said, this seems a little out of the blue for you,” Aira said, though still smiling, “You… like romantic things?”

“Ah, it was bothering me a little, that I didn’t know much about romance, when you seem to know so much,” Hiiro said, “I wanted to do something to show you I think about it too. I think about… things like this, just being with Aira, alone, quiet.”

“You do?” Aira asked, the small blush on his cheeks matching the petals, “I, um…”

“Hm?” Hiiro cocked his head, “Is this… not what you wanted?”

“I-It is! It is, just…. I don’t know, now that you’re here with me, it’s kinda hard to know what to say. You think you’re bad at romance, but I’m not great at it either.”

“Well, I guess this is something we’ll both learn, right? Together?”

Aira nodded before standing, picking up his chair and putting it right next to Hiiro’s. He pulled his tea over to him before looking at Hiiro, who was looking right back at Aira with wide eyes, before smiling softly. 

Aira smiled back, “Yeah, we’ll both get better. This is a nice start though, drinking sweet tea in the garden. It sounds like something out of a fairytale~”

“Yeah,” Hiiro said, moving his face closer to Aira’s, “I’m glad that you feel that way.”

Aira chuckled, leaning the rest of the way to give Hiiro a kiss, the subtle floral taste as sweet as the tea they were drinking, if not better.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! stan oh my girl and stan aihiro thaaaanks


End file.
